


The City On A Hill

by PBJellie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, South Park
Genre: Crushes, Fainting, Fairy Type is terrifying, Fluff, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, M/M, Miare City | Lumiose City, Pokemon Battle, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/pseuds/PBJellie
Summary: Pip Pirrup meets a boy in a coffee shop, and when he's brushed off, he challenges him to a Pokemon battle.Inspired by @b_6's fanart on twitter.





	The City On A Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yall. This fic was inspired by fanart that a friend found on Twitter. Yall should show this artist some love, because wow, it was cute. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/b_6/status/1143906604527443968?s=21
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy this Pokemon crossover.

Pip Pirrup liked Kalos. The air was clean, the grass was green, and people were generally friendly. It helped that he lived in Lumiose City, where every corner seemed to have a cafe or some other kind of sweet treat.   
  
"I think our next friend should be a Furfrou, what do you think Sylvia?"  
  
Sylvia purred at his feet. She was a good Sylveon, sweet, cuddly, and a bit of a lush when it came to Poke Puffs. Pip giggled, scratching her behind the ears as he sipped his tea. He liked to give her treats, so naturally she liked to receive them.   
  
Lysandre Cafe didn't make particularly good tea, nor were their cakes quite moist enough, but the boy behind the counter was the real objective. Were his eyes naturally red, or did he wear contacts for the job? Either way, it was intriguing. Pip took one last swig of his drink for courage, before pulling Sylvia into his lap and completing his real mission.   
  
"Hello, sir?" Pip waved the boy down with the most dashing smile he could muster. He'd bought teeth whiting strips, just for this occasion, and wore them every night, even though they tasted terrible. "Sir?"   
  
"What? You drink it all?"   
  
"No, I mean, yes. It was splendid, really, but that's-"  
  
"We don't give refunds," the boy scowled. "You drank the tea; you pay for the tea."   
  
"No. No, I don't want a refund. I was wondering, uh, if you were free tonight? Maybe we could get ice cream, my treat?" Pip tucked a lock of hair behind his ear as he said it. He'd seen that trick on PokeQuiz whie waiting for a train. Smoochums tucked their hair behind their ears to look more demure. They were adorable, Pip thought, so if it was good enough for Smoochum, it was good enough for him.   
  
"Hah!" The man laughed, looking at Pip, then at Sylvia. "That things, what? Level twenty? I could never go out with such a weak willed trainer."   
  
"Sylvia is at level 26," Pip smiled, keeping his composure. "She's very strong, aren't you girl?" She cried in response, and Pip snuck a Poke Puff out of his satchel. "She's a good fighter!"  
  
"My Houndoom is a level 40 and can Mega Evolve. Don't waste my time." The boy shook his head and his black hair flung around before settling back into place. It was like watching a Mightyena shake out his mane.   
  
To be completely honest, Mightyenas had always sort of frightened Pip, but they were cute, at least from a distance. Plus he'd promised himself that he wasn't going to be a coward in Kalos. He didn't come here all the way from Unova just to be the same boring Pip. He got on an airplane, rented a room in Luminoise, and bought Sylvia all by himself.   
  
Of course Sylvia hadn't been Sylvia yet, she'd just been an egg that a man was selling in the subway, but that didn't matter. He had 100 Pokeyen, so he bought her. As soon as she hatched, he was overcome with joy, and a little bit of anxiety. Eevees were a lot of responsibility. There were so many options, so how did you know which one was right?  
  
Maybe Pip was partial to Fairy types, seeing as they were new and exciting, but Sylvia seemed very much like a Sylveon, from the way she preened, to how she frowned when she got water on her chin. She was dainty and perfect, so she she'd be a Sylveon. He'd been scared that he'd be too nice, and she'd be an Espeon instead, but she had known what she was supposed to be.   
  
"I want to have a Pokemon battle then!" Pip exclaimed as the boy washed dishes. "I'm Phillip Pirrup, and I challenge you to a battle."   
  
"You've got to be joking," the boy sighed, letting the saucer he was scrubbing clatter to the bottom of the sink. "I'm going to pulverize you. Fourteen levels and a Mega Evolution, you don't stand a chance."   
  
"We met eyes. You have to do it."   
  
"I don't have to do it," the boy grumbled. "We're in a cafe. It's not like we're in Santalune Forest and you're a kid with four Caterpies dumb enough to look my way."   
  
"Are you scared we'll win? Sylvia is really strong." She rubbed her face into his shirt, then looked at him with her big blue eyes. She still knew the move Baby Doll Eyes, but she didn't need it. She was as adorable as ever when her feelers wrapped around his hand. "Don't worry, Sylvia. You're strong and we'll get ice cream afterwards. Together."   
  
"You'll be going to the Poke Center," the boy said with a sneer. "Houndoom is strong. He's not a slouch who just grazes on Poke Puffs all day. We train, actually train. I have five badges."   
  
"Well that'll make it even better when we beat you." Pip didn't have any badges, but that didn't matter. Pokemon battling wasn't all badges; it was trust and having fun with your Pokemon. Pip and Sylvia had a lot of trust.  
  
"Fine," the boy threw his apron on the counter. "I'll whoop you right in Magenta Plaza, if that's what you want."   
  
"If you win, we got for ice cream," Pip smiled, picking Sylvia up, "your treat."   
  
"Fat chance."  
  
And with that, they were in the plaza, and the boy was digging around his bag for a Pokeball.  
  
"Sylvia doesn't like Pokeballs," Pip said, scratching her behind the ears before setting her gently on the ground. "Does your Pokemon like them?"   
  
"I don't ask Houndoom what he likes," the boy responded. "His job is to win, not relax."   
  
"Poor baby," Pip cooed as the boy threw the Poke Ball. "He must be so sad. I'll give him a treat afterwards. All Pokemon deserve treats."   
  
In a flash of light, a giant dog appeared before him. Pip had never seen a Houndoom in person and he was not expecting him to be so tall. He was a good foot taller than Sylvia and much more intimidating. But Pip was going to be brave, he reminded himself as one of Sylvia's feelers brushed across his leg. He was going to be brave and part of that was fighting this Houndoom. Maybe he'd even pet him after..  
  
Dogs liked to be pet, didn't they?   
  
"Houndoom, Mega Evolution!" The boy shouted. "You made a mistake, Phillip."   
  
Pip smiled as sweetly as he could, trying not to let the horror play out on his face as the already large Pokemon in front of him grew even larger. He was a giant! Pip gulped as the air around them grew warmer and Houndoom snarled.   
  
"Sunny Day," the boy growled. Pip watched the already warm day get even hotter as the sun beat down into the square. "You don't even know the mess you've stumbled into. Next turn is Solar Beam, and if one move doesn't KO you, there's no recharge when it's sunny."   
  
"Oh, that's a smart combination," Pip said thoughtfully as Sylvia licked at her paw. She always did like sleeping in the sunlight. "Sylvia," he cooed, "do you want to use Return?"   
  
She looked up from her grooming, weaved herself around Pip's legs lovingly, then slammed into the giant before them. To his surprise, Houndoor whimpered.   
  
"Man up," the boy sneered, glaring at his Pokemon. "You can defeat a little Sylveon. It's covered in bows for Pete's sake. You're a dog, just eat it. Solar Beam."   
  
Pip braced himself for the attack, chanting under his breathe for Sylvia to dodge. To his surprise, she did, jumping onto the ledge of fountain right before the strike hit. She batted a toe in the water, then returned to her place while the charred concrete smoked beneath her.   
  
"That seems like a really strong move! You're a strong trainer!" Pip shouted as Sylveon used Return again. This time, instead of just whimpering, Houndoom nuzzled into Sylvia's neck as she walked back to Pip.   
  
"Solar Beam! I've got stuff to do today, you know?" The boy yelled at Houndoom, but Houndoom wouldn't move. "Cute Charm? Are you freaking kidding me? First you miss it with a Solar Beam, and now you're infatuated? This has to be a joke."   
  
"It makes me sad to do this, you know?" Pip dug the toe of his sneaker into the ground. "You should be nicer to Houndoom. He's such a sweet puppy, isn't he?"   
  
"He's terrifying. It's his job to be frighting, not a plushy." The boy groaned, rummaging through his bag. "How much does that thing like you to have such a strong Return?"   
  
"Oh, Sylvia likes me a lot," Pip grinned. "But Sylvia's hidden ability is Pixilate, so every Normal move becomes a Fairy move. It's really useful. She's so clever, isn't she? I'm sorry Houndoom is weak to Fairy type. I'll give him a treat after we take him to the Poke Center. I've got lots in my bag. He can have his pick."   
  
Houndoom perked up, cocking his head to the side as Sylvia used Return one last time. In a flash Houndoom dissolved, retreating back into his Poke Ball.   
  
"That was a really good battle, Sylvia!" Pip exclaimed as he pulled out a pink frosted Poke Puff. "Just one, okay? We're going to get ice cream, so I don't want you to get a bellyache."   
  
"You tricked me," the boy said, walking out of the plaza. Pip raced after him, Sylvia on his shoulders.   
  
"I had a Pokemon battle with you," Pip argued. "And I won, so now we're going to have ice cream." When the boy didn't seem excited, Pip frowned. "Or we can have pasta, or coffee. If you'd rather, we can just go sit on a bench by Prism Tower and talk."   
  
"I'm taking Houndoom to the Poke Center," the boy huffed, power walking through the streets. He was fast as he dodged through Gogoats and roller skaters, but Pip kept up. "We don't normally lose."   
  
"That's alright! It might have just been a fluke! The universe telling you that you should have a date with me!" The boy turned red to the tips of his ears as Pip giggled. "I like ice cream, but I want to know what you like."   
  
"I like ice cream," the boy mumbled, holding his head down as he rushed into the Poke Center.  
  
"Good! We have that in common! When I came here from the Unova region I was scared I wouldn't have anything in common with anyone, but we all have so much in common! It's wonderful! I think we're going to get along splendidly! Our Pokemon already like each other. It's a great match! We're a great match!"   
  
"You don't even know my name." The boy wasn't even looking at the nurse who was healing Houndoom for him. He didn't even say thank you as he walked away. Pip did. Maybe the customs in Kalos were different.   
  
"What's you're name? I'm Pip. Really I'm Phillip, but everyone has always called me Pip because no one in Unova cared what my name was."   
  
"I'm Damien. Nice to meet you, Phi- Pip."


End file.
